


Takashi Shirogane Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Series: Voltron Oneshot Books [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. Sweeter Than Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you write a Shiro x reader where the reader is casually calling Shiro sweetie or hon or something for the first time and him just being like (•///•) please? by @natasha-baggins

Y/N was hard at work fixing some faulty wiring on one of the machines that is used to maintain the lions. She was alone and concentrating intensely until she heard  set of heavy footsteps enter the room.

“What are you working on, Y/N?” Shiro asked

Y/N glanced up quickly and smiled a greeting. “Some of the wiring got burnt out last time we used this so I am trying to clean what I can and replace the broken parts.” Y/N explained, her e/c refocusing on her task.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Um… I think I’ve mostly got it. Oh! Could you hand me that screwdriver, please?”

“Sure thing.” Shiro retrieved the object and handed it to the woman

“Thanks, Sweetie.” Y/N said distractedly, intently focused on putting the tool to work.

She continued to work for several moments before realizing that Shiro staring at her with a not so subtle pink tone to his face.

“What? Do I have grease on my face?” Y/N asked concernedly.

“No, it is just you- um- you called me ‘sweetie’” Shiro stammered out, his face turning from pink to red.

“Oh! I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it is an old habit of mine and I wasn’t thinking. I-”

“It’s fine.” Shiro interjected. “I just wasn’t expecting it. I actually kinda liked it, if I am being honest.” Shiro admitted shyly.

“Oh, well that’s good.” Y/N said fiddling with the tool in her hands.

“You know… You’re pretty cute when you’re flustered.” Y/N said mischievously.

Shiro blushed even redder. “Well, you’re pretty cute all of the time.” Shiro answered.

“Are you flirting with me, sweetie?” Y/N asked with mock surprise.

“Only if you are flirting back, honey.” Shiro said with a smirk

“Okay ,you need to leave.” Y/N giggled. “I’m not going to get anything done if we continue on like this.”

“Well then, we’ll just have to continue this some other time.” Shiro said with a smile as he exited the room.

**Bonus:**

“So… You and Shiro?” Pidge asked slowly as she walked over from where she had been working on her lion. It wasn’t that she was hiding, she was just quiet and Y/N hadn’t even realized she was there.

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” Y/N said quickly, her face turning the same shade of pink Shiro’s had.

“Sure, you don’t” Pidge smirked. Oh, Hunk is gonna love this.


	2. Space Parent Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write a Shiro x reader where they didn’t like eachother at first, but in time they realised they were in love? by anon

“Do you know how stupid that decision was? You could have gotten yourself killed!” Shiro ranted

“Well, I didn’t. The mission was a success and nobody got hurt.” Y/N argued back.

The other paladins had left the room, but they didn’t go far.

“They’re at it again.” Hunk groaned as he leaned against the wall.

“I just don’t understand why they don’t just kiss already.” Lance whined

“What? They don’t even like each other.” Keith said.

“Are you blind, Kogane? They have  _chemistry_.” Lance sing songed.

“Well, regardless of what they have or don’t have, this fighting has to stop.” Pidge said with a determined look in her eyes.

“And what did you have in mind?” Hunk asked, slightly scared

“Okay, here is the plan.” Pidge started as the others listened closely

* * *

Y/N was mad. Mad at the universe for putting her where she was. Mad at Zarkon for trying to conquer everything. Mad at Shiro for yelling at her. And mad at herself for not realizing what was going on before the door closed.

“OPEN UP!” She yelled as she beat on the door to her room.

“Not yet.” Pidge answered.

After several moments, the door opened and Shiro stumbled in. The door immediately shut behind him, sealing them both in.

“We are tired of you two fighting all the time. Work things out and we’ll open the door. We’ll be back in two hours to see how things are going.” Pidge explained

“Have fun and don’t kill each other!” Coran added from the background. Sounds of movement in the hallway told them they were truly alone.

Y/N sighed angrily and flopped onto the bed.

“So are you going to talk first or am I?” Shiro asked

Y/N sat up and gave him a look. “I don’t know what the point would be. ‘Yeah, I hate you, but I promise not to yell anymore so that’s cool.’” Y/N mocked in a monotone voice.

“Hate you? I don’t hate you. I’m just worried about you. You are untrained, you continually put yourself in the line of fire, and then refuse to see what the problem with that is.” Shiro explained

“And then you turn around and treat me like a kid. In case you forgot: I’m not one of your paladins." Y/N said angrily "I am a grown woman who is very far from home and in way over her head. I am doing the very best I can, but if I see a dangerous situation and I know what to do, I cannot wait for you to give me the okay before I move.”

“I know and that is one of the things I love about you. It just scares me when I don’t know what your plan is.”Shiro shot back

“Wait, you love me?” Y/N asked, getting up from the bed.

“What? I didn’t say that.” Shiro said confused.

“Yeah, you kinda did. Holy shit, you are in love with me with me.” Y/N said in awe as she watched Shiro blush and fidget.

“Yeah, I guess I am. I’m sorry I yell a lot. I just- I am afraid that I will lose you.” Shiro admitted quietly.

“You cannot lose me if you never had me.” Y/N teased gently. “ But you know what? I forgive you. Because that is what you do when you love someone.”

It took several moments for Shiro to realize what Y/N has said.

“You love me too?” He asked, slightly afraid she had been joking.

“Yep. So what is it going to be, Shirogane? Are you gonna ask me out or does the lady have to make the first move?”

**Bonus:**

Lance and Keith sat quietly in the hallway listening to the conversation inside. 

When he heard Shiro ask Y/N out, Lance stood up, punched the air, and then turned to Keith and said “ I told you so, Mullet! Now you owe me five buck.”


	3. You Should Sing My Name (Gender Nonspecific Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shiro/Reader with a non-specific gender reader, with a prompt where Shiro finds the reader singing a song and when he asks them about it the reader reveals it was a song they wrote specifically for Shiro? by @voltron-savior

Shiro was walking down the hall when he heard a sound softly float out of room. He paused and listened closely. It was a clear voice singing without the aide of music.

He waited silently until the song ended. Then he slowly opened the door. He saw Y/N sitting on their bed, writing in a notebook.

“Was that you singing, Y/N?” Shiro asked, moving to sit next to them.

“Oh, you heard that?” Y/N said, ducking their head to hide their slightly flushed face

“Yeah, I thought it was really good.” Shiro said with a gentle smile. “I didn’t recognize what song it was though. What is the title?”

“I- uh- I haven’t decided yet.” Y/N stammered, blushing harder.

“You wrote it? Y/N, that’s amazing! I didn’t know you wrote songs.” Shiro said in quiet awe.

“Only about stuff that is really important to me.” They said shyly.

“So what was that song about? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Shiro encouraged.

“It was- um- it was about you.” Y/N admitted. They sat in silence for several moments, both Y/N and Shiro blushing heavily.

“I don’t know what to say, Y/N, I am honored that you would write a song about me.” Shiro said. “Do you think maybe you would sing it for me?”

Y/N nodded and started to sing. At first, they were so shy that Shiro could barely hear their voice, but they soon gained confidence until Shiro was blown away by how beautiful they sounded. He sat in stunned silence as he watched them get caught up in their own music. When they finished, they both sat in silence for several moments.

“So…. What did you think?” Y/N asked nervously.

“It was beautiful. There are no words to describe just how much I loved it. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Shiro said with a soft smile.

“I’m glad you liked it. Would you like to hear some of my other songs?” Y/N asked slightly hesitant. 

“Only if you tell me that they are about.” Shiro teased gently.


	4. Radio Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You said you needed more voltron prompts! Shiro talking to the reader, who he has feelings for, over the comms and before the paladins go on a mission Shiro accidentally says “I love you” to the reader and constantly gets teased by the others afterwards by @natasha-baggins

“Pidge and Keith, you two will hold back and remain hidden. Lance, you and Hunk are with Shiro up front. Be careful, everyone.” Y/N’s voice said through the comms

“You know we will, babe.” Lance flirted.

“Lance, stay focused. Everybody, ready up.” Shiro commanded

“Stay safe, Shiro.” Y/N said gently.

“You too, Y/N. I love you.” Shiro answered

“Love you, too.” Y/N said before going off comm.

There was silence over the comms before Lance spoke again. “Hey, Shiro…. How come you never tell us you love us??”

“Knock it off, Lance” Keith said before Shiro could react.

“Nah, I gotta know if the man is playing favorites here.” Lance continued to tease.

“Seriously? Why are you doing this, man? For the record, I thought it was really sweet.” Hunk cut in.

“Focus, guys, focus.” Shiro said, trying to pretend like he wasn’t completely mortified at the fact that the other paladins had heard his conversation with Y/N. It wasn’t like he meant to say it in front of them, he just forgot they were there.

The mission went smoothly and the paladins headed back to the castle. Y/N ran to greet them and gave Shiro a quick kiss. “Welcome back! You guys did a great job.”

“Hey, Y/N why don’t you ever give anybody else a kiss? Why only Shiro?” Lance teased

“Well, for starters, Shiro is my boyfriend, but if you insist.” Y/N said. She walked straight past Lance and gave Hunk, Pidge, and Keith all kisses on the cheek.

“Did you forget someone?” Lance asked hopefully.

“Hmmm, you’re right!” Y/N exclaimed. She walked over to Coran and Allura and gave them both kisses on the cheek. “That’s everyone.” Y/N said with a shrug.

Keith laughed at the large pout in Lance’s face. “Maybe next time you won’t make fun of her boyfriend.”


	5. Conversation Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lance finds out reader and shiro making out and they deny it at first but lance is like ‘i saw you(??)’ and then reader says ‘okay so we were platonically making out’ while shiro at the same time says ‘we’re a couple’ and poor Lancy is so confused by anon

****They honestly hadn’t meant to do this. They were just on the couch and then one thing led to another and now Y/N’s hands were in Shiro’s hair as the passionately kissed. They were so caught up in themselves that they didn’t even notice the blue paladin enter the room.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?” Lance shrieked, jumping back. Y/N and Shiro quickly separated, moving to sit on opposite ends of the couch.

“Lance, it isn’t what it looks like.” Shiro said, his face redder than Keith’s lion.

“Really? Because it looks like you two were playing tonsil tennis two seconds ago.” Lance said, still really weirded out at having caught them in the act.

“Don’t be silly. Shiro, um, had something in his hair and I was helping him get it out.”  Y/N tried to explain.

“Do you think I’m stupid. I witnessed you two with my own eyes. Wait…. Are you two a thing?” Lance asked with a slow smirk.

“Yes.” “No.” Shiro and Y/N said simultaneously.

“You wanna try that again?” Lance asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No.” “Yes.” Shiro and Y/N once again said in unison.

“Whatever. I am gonna leave you two possible lovebirds alone to figure it out. I gotta find mullet. He owes me ten bucks.” Lance sprinted quickly out of the room.

Shiro and Y/N sat in silence for several moments. The silence was finally broken by Y/N. “Well, so much for a secret relationship.”


	6. Happy Birthday Space Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write one where Space Dad is an actual dad? by @blight-incarnate

The first thing Shiro was aware of after waking up were the whispers.

“Do you think he’s awake yet?” A little voice said in an almost quiet tone.

“Shhhh, his eyes are still closed.” A similar voice answered. “Mommy said we got to wait until he wakes up.”

Shiro tried very hard not to smile. He could feel his little girls sitting on either side of his torso and leaning forward to peek at his face. One of them was pretty much sprawled over his back with her little elbows digging into his back, but he didn’t move or else risk interrupting their conversation.

“Do you think Mommy made the cake yet?” He felt the little girl on his back shift to look at her sister.

“Maybe, do you think she would let us lick the spoon?” He almost lost it at the hopeful tone in the little voice.

“She didn’t when it was Uncle Lance’s birthday.” The little girl sitting on the other side of him laid down on his back next to her sister.

“What are you two doing? I thought I told you to let your father sleep.” Y/N whispered from the door.

“It’s fine, Y/N. They aren’t disturbing me.” He spoke up, opening his eyes and lifting his head. He didn’t roll over because both of the girls were still laying across his back.

“Daddy!” His twins both moved to cover his face in little kisses. “Happy Birthday, Daddy.” They squealed.

He sat up and took both the little girls in his lap. “Thanks, princesses.” He smiled and gave them each a kiss. They had inherited his olive skin and dark hair, but their smile was definitely their mom’s. He looked up to see that same smile on Y/N’s face as she watched him interact with their daughters.

“Are you guys having a slumber party without me?” A loud voice called out from the doorway. Lance barreled in and belly flopped onto the bed.

“I think they were actually having a private moment.” Keith said, standing next to Y/N.

“Have you two eaten breakfast yet?” Shiro asked the little girls in his lap. They shook their heads in unison.

“How about you and Keith take Yuri and Lily and get them something to eat?” Shiro said, turning to look at Lance who was sprawled out next to him.

“Sure thing, Shiro.” Lance said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “C’mere, munchkins.”

The little girls squealed as Lance tickled them before throwing them over his shoulders. He handed Lily to Keith and he blushed as she gave him butterfly kisses.

“Alright, mullet. Let’s go!” Lance left the room with Keith following soon after, the little girls’ giggles echoing down the hall.

Shiro smiled before turning to his wife. “Did you sleep well?” She asked, coming to sit on the bed next to him.

“Yeah, the girls only woke me about five minutes ago with their chattering.” He said as he pulled Y/N close. She reached up and wiped away the crusty bits from his eyes before cradling the side of his face. “You need to shave, my love. Your face is really rough this morning.”

Shiro smiled mischievously before rubbing his face against her neck. Y/N giggled and pushed him away. “I swear, sometimes you are sillier than our daughters.” She teased.

“Well, they had to get it from somewhere didn’t they?” Shiro said with a laugh.  

“You figured out how genetics works. Congrats.” Y/N said sarcastically.

“Hey, now. Is that anyway to talk to someone on their birthday?” Shiro said pretending to be offended.

“Technically you don’t have a birthday this year since it isn’t a leap year.” Y/N pointed out. She laughed when Shiro pouted. “We are still going to celebrate though if it makes you feel better.” She leaned forward and kissed him. When they separated he rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you.” He murmured, cradling her face in his hands. He felt her smile before she kissed him again.

“I love you, too.” She said before pulling away and getting up from the bed. “You need to get up soon. The girls are very excited to celebrate your birthday, as are the other paladins.”

Shiro groaned and laid back down. “Five more minutes…”

“Really? I swear to god you are the most difficult six year old I have ever dealt with.” Y/N said, pulling the pillow out from under his head. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. Before she could blink, he was hovering over her with a soft smile.

“You have to admit that you love me anyway though.” He said as he pushed her hair back from her face.

“I don’t have to admit anything, Takashi Shirogane.” Y/N replied with a smirk. He lowered his face to capture her lips in his.

“Ew, Daddy get off Mommy!” He rolled of Y/N just in time to catch the little girl who had jumped at him. “Uncle Lance said to come get you for breakfast because the waffles were getting cold.”

“Well, we can’t have that now can we?” Shiro got up from the bed with the little girl in his arms. Y/N smiled and got up as well. She walked over and gave him another kiss on the cheek. “Happy Birthday, Shiro.”


	7. Out of Control

“I thought you said this battle was going to be small?” Y/N said as she and Shiro ran down the hallway.

“I did, but I guess that is the funny thing about battles. You never know how big is going to be until you are in the midst of it.” Shiro joked as he pulled Y/N back right as laser zoomed past her.

“I feel like you somehow managed to make a sex joke in the middle of a fight and I am not sure whether to laugh or punch you.” Y/N said as they continued to make their way through the ship.

They came to a large open area that looked like it normally should be filled with soldiers and ships, but was eerily empty. They both tensed, ready to take on whatever enemy would appear.

An evil laugh broke through the silence in the room. Echoing off the walls and all around Shiro and Y/N. They turned, looking for the source of the noise, but finding nothing.

“We need to get out of here.” Shiro said as he continued to scan the room. Y/N nodded and grabbed his arm, guiding him to the door as he watched for any enemy.

Suddenly, his galra arm began to glow. Y/N, unfortunately, was holding onto this arm and had to drop it. She hissed and shook her hands, hoping the pain would fade soon.

“God, Shiro, give me some warning next time.” She said as she turned to face him. She lept out of the way just in time to avoid his arm thrusting at her. “Shiro, what the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m not doing that, something is wrong.” He said as he advanced, swinging at her again.

“Actually, I would say something is finally right.” A voice said as a figure stepped from the shadows. Shiro turned to look at her as his body continued to resist him and attack Y/N.

“Hagar.” He growled.

“Yes, Champion. You are finally going to be the weapon the Empire needs. Whether you want to or not.” The cloaked figure said as she watched him knock Y/N off her feet. He would have finished the fight right then, if not for Y/N rolling out of the way just in time.

“Shiro, I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” Y/N panted as she dodged him again. She managed to push him down and run across the room to the door, but it was sealed shut.

“You have to, Y/N. I know you can do it. Just keep on being strong for me, darling.” Shiro cried as he felt his body rush her again. She wasn’t as fast this time and his human hand connected with her face. He heard a sickening thud and her grunt as she twisted away, somehow maintaining her footing.

“I’m so proud of you, love. Just keep fighting. The others should be on their way.” He encouraged as she dodged him again.

“I’m growing bored of watching you play with her champion. Finish her now!” Hagar commanded, her magic spreading across the room like lightning strikes. Shiro’s human hand grabbed Y/N’s arm and pulled her close as his glowing galra hand thrusted through her abdomen. He watched in horror as Y/N’s eyes widened in pain and tears streamed down her face.

He could feel Hagar’s power over him wane as he held his girlfriend in his arms.

“No.” He gasped. He pulled his hand out of her and ignored the blood coating it. He gathered her in his arms and cradled her face close to his.

“It isn’t your fault.” Y/N rasped. “I love you so much and I forgive you.” Shiro watched as his tears mixed with hers. She gently wiped the tears from his face. He held her hand to his face and closed his eyes.  He felt her hand go limp and sobbed harder. He didn’t open his eyes as he clutched her close to his chest.

After a while, he heard the door open and the others run in, but it was like they were speaking to him from a distance. He didn’t move as he felt someone kneel next to him and ask him a question. He didn’t open his eyes when he felt someone brush the hair from his face.

He only moved when he felt someone attempt to pry Y/N’s body from his arms. “No!” He cried out, opening his eyes and focusing them on Keith who was trying to get him up.

“Shiro, we have to get out of here.” He said, once again grabbing for Shiro’s arm. “Reinforcements for the Galra are coming and we can’t be here when they arrive.”

“Just leave me here! Don’t you get it? I killed her.” Shiro sobbed as he held up his galra arm.

Keith paled, but grabbed Shiro’s blood hand. “We can deal with that later. When we are on the ship.”

He managed to convince Shiro to get up and helped carry Y/N’s body back to the lions. Shiro was in no condition to pilot as he collapsed on the floor of the cockpit in the black lion. Keith piloted them back as Red trailed behind.

“Keith, do you have Shiro and Y/N?” He heard Allura’s voice through the comm.

“Y/N is dead.” Keith said quietly. There was silence on the line for several moments.

“And Shiro?” Allura whispered.

“He’s pretty broken up about it.” Keith said as the black and red lions entered the castle. The team didn’t rush to meet them like they usually did. They stayed back as they watched Keith lead Shiro out and carrying Y/N’s body. They laid her out on a table and Shiro once again held her close.

No one said a word as they watched the black paladin break apart. One by one, they all filed out until Shiro was left alone. He pulled back from holding her and brushed the hair from her face. Her face was peaceful despite the way in which she died. He carefully arranged her hands over the wound his arm had caused.

“I know you said you forgave me, but I can’t forgive myself. I don’t know how I possibly could. I killed you. The love of my life and I killed you.” He sobbed. He went to wipe the tears from his face when he caught sight of his arm. The weapon that had ended her life. He quickly detached it from his body and threw it across the room. “I can’t do this. Not without you. I refuse to use that arm ever again and I cannot pilot Black with only one arm. Not that a murderer deserves to be a paladin of Voltron anyways.” He sighed as he wiped some of his tears off her face. “I’m so sorry, my love.” He said as he left the room, leaving his arm and his title as the Black paladin behind.


	8. Birthday Cuddles

Shiro cringed as Lance dropped the cake pan… For the third time.

“If you keep making that much noise, you are going to wake Y/N up.” Keith grumbled as he mixed the contents of a bowl.

“Shut up, Mullet. I’ll make all the noise I want.” Lance cried out. He saw the glare Shiro sent him and winced. “But I will also be careful not to spoil our surprise.”

Pidge snorted as she finished wrapping the presents. She had no skills in baking or cooking and had been relegated to gift wrapping duty. Which was fine with her as she actually wanted to be able to eat some of the things made today.

Hunk looked at the bowl Keith was stirring before pouring something else in. “Okay, keep stirring this until this is all combined. Lance, is the oven up to temperature yet?”

Lance looked over at the display before saluting at Hunk. “Sir, yes, sir!”

“Good. Now I need to start on the icing.” Hunk said as he grabbed another bowl.

“We actually told Coran about icing and he helped us pick some up from the store yesterday.” Shiro said as he opened the cabinet.

“We are not putting that store bought filth on my creation.” Hunk said in a horrified tone. Shiro slowly closed the cabinet and shook his head. He made sure everything was being taken care of before he went to the bedroom he shared with Y/N.

They had been dating quite a while and he honestly couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be with her. He honestly had never loved another person in his life the way he loved her. He quietly walked into the dark room.

Y/N was still fast asleep in their bed. He smiled and walked over to his side. He carefully slid between the sheets and gently pulled her close. Y/N didn’t wake up, but nestled closer into him. Shiro smiled and let himself drift back off to sleep.

He woke up two hours later to his phone buzzing underneath his pillow. Y/N was still asleep in his arms so he carefully moved to get his phone.

He checked his texts and found one from Keith telling him the kitchen was clear and breakfast had been made. Shiro smiled and turned off his phone. He gently rubbed up and down Y/N’s back and kissed her head. “Hey, breakfast is ready.” He murmured against her hair.

Y/N groaned and pressed closer to him. “I don’t want to eat yet. I just want to cuddle you.” She murmured against his shoulder.

Shiro laughed and pulled back a bit. “How about I cuddle you while we eat breakfast?”

Y/N looked up at him and nodded. Shiro entangled himself from holding her and went to the kitchen. He found the food the others had left and located a tray to put it on. He loaded it up and went back to the room. He found Y/N burrowed under their covers. “Wake up, sleepy head. I brought you something to eat.” He said as he laid the tray down on their dresser

Y/N whined and sat up, her hair all wild and crazy about her head. Shiro laughed and smoothed it down. Y/N grabbed his hand and kissed his palm before letting go. “You said you brought food?” She said as she stretched. Her back popped and she hummed.

Shiro handed her the tray before getting into bed. They sat there and ate as they talked about their plans for the day. “Is staying in bed and cuddling really all you want to do?” Shiro asked incredulously.

“Well not really, but what else are we going to do in space? It isn’t like Disney World is an option.” Y/N pointed out.

Shiro nodded and sighed. “If it is what you want to do then we will do it.”

Y/N smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They finished the food and laid in bed for a while. The day passed quickly while they were in each other’s arms, just talking about life and dreams and the things they wished they could do.

Shiro smiled when he felt his phone buzz again. He checked it and this time Lance had texted him. “If you two aren’t too busy being busy ;) the party is ready.”

“As much as I have loved being lazy with you, we should go clean up the kitchen. I told the other paladins that we would clean up if they left us alone all day.” Shiro said as he got up.

“I feel like I should have been part of the decision making process for that.” Y/N grumbled as she got up. They made their way to the kitchen, where the lights were off.

Y/N walked in first and jumped when the lights came on. “Happy Birthday!” The paladins, Allura, and Coran cried out.

“Aw, you guys!” Y/N said as she surveyed the room. There was a cake on the table (how they had located ingredients that would come together to make anything even remotely resembling a cake was beyond her) and decorations and presents. “How did you guys now?”

“Shiro told us that back on Earth it is customary to celebrate the day one is born. And every Earth year, too! You little creatures sure like to party.” Coran said with a laugh.

“At any rate, we are very happy to celebrate this special day with you.” Allura said as she gave Y/N a hug.

“This talking is great and all, but can we skip to the part where we eat Hunk’s cake?” Lance said “None of us have had anything remotely resembling Earth food in years.”

“It’s Y/N’s birthday. And we have only been gone nine months.” Pidge pointed out.

“Well, Happy Birthday, Y/N, now can we eat cake?” Everyone laughed at Lance’s antics.

The party was good fun. The cake didn’t taste quite like what Hunk had planned, but it was still sweet and very good.

The presents were mostly homemade. Hunk made a frisbee using his previously disastrous, but slightly useful cookie recipe. Pidge had made an electronic album that held pictures of all the planets they had visited and some of their best and funniest moments together. Keith had whittled a piece of wood into the shape of a lion. He blushed when Y/N gave him a hug. Lance had kept a couple really cool seashells from his and Hunk’s adventure on the underwater planet. He gave her his favorite of the shells, an iridescent teal one that reflected rainbows. Allura gave Y/N a bracelet she had once worn.

“I cannot take this from you, Princess.” Y/N said, holding it out for her to take back.

“Nonsense,” Allura said, refusing to take it. “I have another that looks just like it.”

Coran gave Y/N a crystal he had been given the last time he visited the Balmera.

“Thank you for all of these gifts. I love them all.” Y/N said with a smile.

“I still have one to give you.” Shiro said.

“I thought arranging for all this was your gift.” Y/N teased.

“Not quite.” Shiro laughed nervously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain. He laid it in the palm of Y/N’s hand.

“Your dog tags?” Y/N gasped.

“Yep,” Shiro nodded. “I took them on the Kerberos mission with me. I’ve carried them this entire time.”

“What are ‘dog tags’?” Allura asked.

“Dog tags are a necklace that members of the armed forces wear. They identify the soldier who carries them. All Garrison students have them.” Lance said as he and the others lifted theirs up.

“And I want you to have mine.” Shiro said as he cradled Y/N’s face in his hand. Y/N smiled and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you.” She breathed as she pressed close.

“Happy Birthday, Y/N.” Shiro whispered as he caressed her head.


	9. A Clean Lion is a Happy Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shiro’s s/o is the mechanic in charge of maintaining the lions and the ship’s functions. They get all mad about how beaten up the lions are after every battle so they round up all the paladins (minus shiro who was doing something at the time) and the poor kids couldn’t escape s/o’s fury but when shiro came around a few minutes late to get his hell of lecture he gets away with it by kissing s/o and the kids are all raving about how it’s no fair while s/o walks away all annoyed and flustered. by anon

Y/N was furious. How is it that she could have the all the lions cleaned and polished and looking their best, but as soon as the paladins got a hold of them, they were worse than when she started.

She finally snapped when they got back from a particularly muddy planet and there was filth in every crevice of every lion. Hell, the blue lion was completely covered in brown with not an inch of blue peeking through.

Lance was the first to get out and head for the door. Right as he reached the threshold, Y/N threw a bucket at his head. He managed to duck before it hit his head, but he still screamed in surprise.

“Hey, what gives?” He said as he picked up the object thrown at him.

“I’m not cleaning that.” Y/N said as she pointed at the dirt encrusted Blue Lion. “Or the others for that matter. I am sick and fucking tired of spending hours cleaning your lions only for you to ruin them in a matter of moments and then disappear into the fucking wind. You make the mess: you sure as fucking hell are helping me clean it up.”

The paladins began to grumble as she handed out supplies. “Not a fucking one of you is getting out of this. Now grab your buckets and start scrubbing.”

Just then, the Black Lion entered the hangar. Shiro had been a bit behind the others and thus had been a bit late in arriving. He got out and walked up to Y/N, who was supervising the other paladins. “What’s going on?”

“I’ve had enough.” Y/N answered simply as she handed him a bucket. “Y’all are cleaning your own lions today.”

Shiro looked at the bucket and then looked at the lion. His wasn’t as bad as Lance’s, but his was also the largest of the lions. He looked back to Y/N and had a really good, but also horrible, idea. He leaned in and gave her a long slow passionate kiss. He put the bucket down and pulled her close. When he pulled away, she had her eyes closed and was leaning into him. He moved away from her and to the door. He thought he was home free until a sopping wet sponge hit him in the back of the head.

“Nice try, Shirogane, but you still have to clean your lion.” He heard Y/N call out. The other paladins laughed as he shook the water from his hair.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying, right?” Shiro chuckled as he picked up the sponge and headed over to his lion.

“You’ll find I can blame you for a lot of things.” Y/N said with a smirk as she picked up a sponge and walked over to help him.


	10. As Constant as a Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay so how about a story where Shiro asks Keith about his (Shiro’s) last girlfriend was after he got abducted by the Galra And Keith actually telling him she was devastated and stuff but giving Shiro hope because ‘hey we’ll go back to earth one day’ by anon

“Hey, Keith, can I ask you a question?” Shiro said in a hesitant tone. He had been thinking a lot about his life back on Earth and one person in particular that he was sure he would never forget. He had waited until he could pull Keith aside because he needed to know how she was doing.

“Sure, Shiro, what do you need?” Keith said as he turned to face the black paladin. Shiro had pulled him into a room with a large window, the glow from the stars giving the room it’s light.

“Y/N… how is she?” Shiro asked as he focused on the scene in front of him. He was trying very hard to keep a stoic expression on his face, but Keith knew how he must be feeling.

“She was pretty broken up when she found out you died.” Keith said quietly, “I tried to keep contact best I could, but after I got kicked out of the Garrison…”

Shiro nodded and kept his eyes forward, the dark grey orbs shiny with unshed tears.

“You’ll see her again.” Keith assured him, putting his hand on Shiro’s shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. “We’ll go back to Earth when this is all over and I’ll help you find her.”

Shiro smiled at Keith’s optimism. He put his hand over Keith’s. “Thanks.” Shiro said with a sigh. “I just hope it won’t be too late.”


End file.
